Cierra Brook
Cierra Brook is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. She possesses the abilities of Sense Manipulation, Ability Manipulation, Medusa Mimicry and Conscious Temperature Immunity. She is married to Timothy Brook and they have 3 children: Ava, Gabrielle and Louisa. Appearance Cierra has black hair, wavy and cut at shoulder length, and naturally dark brown eyes. However, her eyes can turn red when she accesses her ability of medusa mimicry. Her hair also transforms into snakes then. Her skin is much darker than any of her daughters' skin tones because of their Caucasian father. She is rather short, only 5'6 in height, and tries to hide this by wearing heels at almost all times. She has a curvaceous figure which will have been inherited by her daughters Gabrielle and Louisa. She tends to dress casually, without much attention to the climate or weather, and she is normally in vest tops or cropped tops and jeans. Abilities Cierra's first ability is Sense Manipulation. She can easily block and enhance one sense at a time, and can affect multiple senses at once with a greater effort. She usually gestures at a person with her left hand in order to block his or her senses, and she will use her right hand to enhance senses. She can also cause synaesthesia and can hurt people by overwhelming their senses. Her second ability is Ability Manipulation. She can negate, block and even delete the abilities of others easily, needing only a thought. She can also amplify the strength and potency of ability, but she can only do this one ability at a time, whereas she can weaken all of a person's abilities at once, or even weaken all of the abilities within a large crowd. She has never used any gestures to assist her manipulation. Additionally, if she chooses she can sense what abilities others have, realise what their full potential is including the effect of augmentation, and detect how exactly the abilities are used and what weaknesses they contain. It is possible that she may have advanced her youngest daughter's abilities before birth, giving her immortality instead of merely rapid cellular regeneration, and projection instead of a weaker reality-altering ability. Her third ability is Medusa Mimicry. This enables her to mimic the traits of the mythical Medusa at will. When she does this, her hair transforms into venomous snakes which move according to her mental bidding, and her stare can turn people into stone. Her eyes also turn red. She can turn back to her normal self at any time and can always control the ability. ]]Her fourth and final ability is Conscious Temperature Immunity. Cierra can make herself immune to any temperature changes simply by consciously ignoring them. When she first manifested this ability, she could only prevent herself from feeling too warm or too cold, protecting herself from small temperature changes, but as her ability developed, she learned to protect herself from hypothermia, overheating and sunstroke. She can by now even protect herself from freezing and burns. This includes natural temperature changes and ones caused by abilities. Family & Relationships *Husband - Timothy Brook *Daughters - Ava, Gabrielle and Louisa Brook History Cierra manifested sense manipulation during her teens, but for many years this was the only ability she possessed. She had met Timothy, married and given birth to two daughters in 2000 and 2002 before she manifested ability manipulation. She first displayed the ability shortly after Louisa was born, in October 2003, but it is believed that she had manifested it during her pregnancy and advanced some of the girl's abilities. Her husband moved to work abroad a year later. She raised their daughters on her own for the next three years, and also manifested her last two abilities. B26 agents identified Cierra and raided her home. She tried to fight back against them and originally she was killed. However, she was saved when Michael Petrelli teleported in and moved her away from their bullets, doing so because of his love for her daughter Louisa in the future. He advised her and her daughters to hide with other evolved humans and Turner's Army. They did so. A fortnight later, Timothy arrived at their hideout after having seen how she nearly died using his alternate timeline manipulation. Etymology The name of Cierra may be derived from the Spanish name Sierra, meaning "mountain range", or the Gaelic name Ciera, meaning "dark". The second meaning could refer to her hair, eye and skin colourings. Her surname, Brook, is English and means "brook, stream", usually a reference to a family which had lived near water. This is her marital surname, but her maiden name is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.